Rogue Fullbuster
Introduction One of the lost sons of Silvers Rayleigh, he is the protagonist of (insert name). He is a bounty hunter who has consumed the Yaki Yaki no Mi. Duke is on a quest to find the One Piece. The problem that most see with Duke is that Duke's a bounty hunter rather than being a pirate, which seems unfit for a bounty hunter. He uses kakute, a rarely used weapon, in combat. Duke, obviously doesn't care, and he has made it his hope and dream to find the One Piece. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Duke has white hair, which is an odd trait for people his age. He also has purple eyes, thing eyebrows, and a mole under his left eye. He is thin and lanky for his size. Duke wears a white dress shirt with a black coat and a black pair of pants, and a black pair of dress shoes. He wears a red tie under his coat. His hair is unkempt specifically because he's too lazy to keep it neat. He has thin, bony fingers which greatly contrast to his metal abilities. Duke's suit is often tattered because he feels most comfortable in it, and he refuses to wear anything else. This is why Duke has a closet full of tattered suits. Post-Timeskip Duke, instead, wears a long coat that reaches farther than his waist. Under that, he wears a gray tank top and the same black dress pants. His hair is slightly longer too. He has gained an aura of luster around him due to his increase in mastery over his devil's fruit, which involves metal. He also becomes slightly tanned due to the intense training in the sun. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia * Duke's original devil's fruit was the Roki Roki no Mi, but it was promptly changed to the Tayu Tayu no Mi, and finally to the Yaki Yaki no Mi Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User